legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Chain
Michael Chain is a gang leader and bodybuilder, who competes as an F-Zero pilot in the F-Zero tournaments. He makes his debut in the series in F-Zero X. Michael is the head of the racing clan known as the Bloody Chain, whose membership up until a few years ago exceeded 10,000 members. He enters the F-ZERO to showcase his skills and to represent the entire crew, but his efforts failed. Racing was always a part of Michael's life, even before he was an F-Zero pilot. When he was young, he would often outmaneuver police cars in stolen vehicles. It had always been a part of his life in the gang he joined after his parents were killed in a drive-by shooting. In the gang it was a constant competition for attention - he got his from being the best at racing. So good, in fact, that he is the leader of a racing clan known as the Bloody Chain in the city of Angelopolis on Mandrill 4. At the group's height, it contained 10,000 members. Michael joined the F-ZERO circuit to represent his organization and his entry was funded by the organization. His lack of wins has caused a lot of members to leave and the organization's membership has drastically decreased. If things continue the way they do, it's rumored the group could dissolve in the next several years. Because of this, he's gotten more aggressive on the track. Oddly enough, he listens to a combination of Heavy Metal and Opera while racing, because it reminds him of his parents. Michael Chain makes an appearance in the anime F-Zero: GP Legend voiced by Tomoyuki Shimura in the Japanese version, while in the American dub he is voiced by Dan Green. Ikran's F-Zero timeline He made his debut in Falcon's Followers, where Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Tinsel Steelus were on their way to Lightning, as well as following Capt. Falcon thru the Big Blue highway. Along the way, they immersed themselves against Michael and his gang of thugs, each of them in Wild Boars. While Falcon was keeping them distracted, they never noticed the trio get ahead of them, awaiting at the warp gate. They loaded their Cards such as Kuriboh, Multiply, and their Catapult Turtle, launched the fur ball, and made it materialize multiple times. Each one landed onto a Boar and wiped out the majority of the Bloody Chain. In Cold as Ice, Michael survived the ordeal and made arrangements with a young millionaire named Truman as they conspired to capture leading F-Zero racers. Rick Wheeler, Tinsel, Lucy Liberty and the Arrows met up with Truman and his girlfriend, Dream, as they were all invited during her birthday at his mansion. While there, Truman betrayed the quintet; however, Tinsel escaped captor after her Duel Disk fell and scattered the cards. She saw the Bloody Chain, recalled last year's incident, and dealt with them once more using a similar tactic; by launching Kuriboh and then having it multiply to make the Boars explode. Everyone excepting Michael remembered the attack, and the Galactic Platoon arrived amongst the fireworks. After years of crime, Michael and his thugs have finally been arrested! In Ending it All, before the Aeropolis race, it was mentioned by Rick that Jack Levin used to work for the Bloody Chain before he joined the Mobile Task Force, known as a lethal alias, the Death Reaper. Their goal was to dominate all of Mute City, though Rick and his buddies reconvinced Jack to stay with them as well as put Mike in a standstill. He, along with Baba, escaped, until that assault back at Truman's mansion. Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Bald Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Humans Category:Rich Villains Category:Pilots Category:Street Racers Category:Imprisoned character Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates